The Liaison
by Loads of Randomness
Summary: #4 in my 'When Boys Play' series, inspired by /u/altarp2408. What's Bates going to do about the relationship between Deeks and some of his more stubborn staff?
1. The Lull

It had been a few days since the whole "Trust Exercise" incident (or The Fiasco as Deeks had taken to calling it) and things were finally back to normal. They'd dealt with a theft from a secure Naval Base, Deeks and Kensi were sexually harassing each other, Callen was egging them on and Sam was done with all of them. A pretty normal day all in all.

Deeks had just got his ears flicked so decided that he would let his partner have this round and returned to his desk, sheepishly rubbing his red appendages.

Kensi also returned to hers with an extremely smug look on her face. Callen was amused by the whole thing and Sam was just glad Deeks didn't spin Kensi upside down this time. There was still a dent in the wall after that particular struggle. They had covered it with one of the many plants about the place in a poor attempt to hide it from Hetty. Everyone knew that that was impossible to do but they were operating under the system of 'if it's not brought up it doesn't exist'. It hadn't killed them yet but Hetty was probably just biding her time.

The team worked in silence for a few minutes, working away at their reports with pens scratching signatures into far too many pages. Well, Kensi was still looking for hers in the landfill she called a desk but that was completely normal. Callen thought that he would tell her that he had rescued her reports from eminent disappearing when she looked frantic enough. A dangerous game but one that was always worthwhile playing. She never did learn.

Deeks sighed heavily while reading through his report. He wasn't entirely sure it made sense when you were reading it second hand. See, it was from LAPD for a change and he wasn't sure how he could make edging around the outside of a moving storage truck to fire a ridiculously large weapon (he'd got his handgun literally blasted out of his hands) at a ninja. Deeks shook his head in frustration, there really was no way that could sound normal.

"Having trouble there, Deeks?" Sam asked, amused.

Deeks resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair.

"How do you describe how deadly a ninja is without calling him a ninja?" He asked the team in general, ignoring Sam's question.

Kensi gave him an incredulous look.

"You mean Landon? He was not a ninja."

"Like a ninja then," Deeks said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Are you actually going to put down 'I was exchanging fire with a ninja' in your report?" Callen asked disbelieving.

"No, of _course_ not," Deeks replied in exasperation. "That's why I asked how to describe him. And we were hardly exchanging fire, the guy didn't even have a gun."

"And he still manages to floor you," Sam teased.

"Not before he nearly knocked you unconscious," Deeks retorted with a grin.

Kensi also had to hide a grin at the memory. She had been the only one who hadn't been able to spar with the guy and she had been sulking until she had found out that he had managed to take down each of the guys.

"We were talking about you, not me," said Sam, still smirking.

"Some help here guys," he complained.

"With your report, Sam or yourself?" Called asked, seemingly absent-mindedly. "Because I think we can only help you with one of those."

Deeks pouted.

"You could just refer to him by his name," Kensi pointed out.

"Nah," her partner replied, scrunching up his nose. "This is for Bates. It needs to be entertaining. You know, to brighten up his day."

"It needs to be succinct, Mr Deeks," Hetty informed him, appearing out of thin air as usual. "Your Lieutenant has informed me that your reports sometimes read like the script to a bad action movie."

"I think we're more interesting than a bad action movie," protested Callen. "Certainly, more awesome."

"But if we compare ourselves to the Avengers..." said Kensi.

"He hasn't said anything to me about them," Deeks said with a shrug.

"He did say he thought you were more likely to take heed of the instruction if it came from yours truly," said Hetty, peering over the top of her glasses.

"Do you have a problem with my reports, Hetty?" He asked it a charming smile.

Hetty shook her head fondly at him, glad he had perked up after what had happened in the last few days.

"You are very thorough," she said with a slight smile before returning to her office.

Deeks looked at his team in slight confusion.

"So, I _don't_ need to change my reports?" He asked.

Everyone just rolled their eyes. Deeks leaned back on his chair and smiled. It was good that things had got back to normal around here.

Suddenly there was an incoherent shrieking noise from Kensi's desk.

"What do you _mean_ you had them all this time?" She demanded, lunging at the papers Callen was waving tauntingly in her direction.

He exchanged a look with Sam, both debating on the advantages of intervening.

'CRASH'

Well, as normal as it _could_ be.


	2. The Ominous Feeling

After Sam had hauled Kensi off Callen and deposited her back on her own chair they all got back to their reports, Kensi munching on a donut Deeks had given her out of his 'Pissed Off Kensi Stash' to sooth her ruffled feathers. Deeks looked over their bent heads with a smile on his face. He was definitely a lucky man. He just needed a moment to take in all in.

He was here, at NCIS. Despite everything that had gone against him, he was here where he _belonged_. Deeks couldn't help but feel a child-like sense of wonderment at that He had never had this sort of security before; not growing up, not as a public defender and certainly not at LAPD (and he'd really _tried _there too). He had practically given up, thinking himself defective.

But now, now he had _this._ He had friends who were family, a weird and terrifying boss that got him and an absolutely amazing girlfriend that he got to kick ass with every day. Heck, he even had a dog (battered and strange Monty may be)! Seriously, he had everything going for him, right down to the amazing (and healthy!) smoothie on his desk.

His eyes narrowed. This was far too good. Nothing ever went this well for him. Deeks looked around the bullpen.

"Uh oh," said Callen, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Your partner has that look on his face again, Kens," added Sam, looking across at her with a grin.

Kensi turned to give him a warning look but she was too late.

"It's too good," he announced.

Everyone groaned.

"Is it my turn?" Kensi asked the room.

"It's always your turn now, you agreed to marry the guy," Callen teased, leaning in his chair.

"What happened to teamwork?"

"He's your partner."

Rolling her eyes, Kensi called across their desks, "Babe, we've been over this. Things going well is _good_. No need to be suspicious."

"And it has been proven time and time again that I am right!"

"Your mom was ok," Kensi said exasperatedly. "Remember?"

"This is different," Deeks insisted.

"Mercury in retrograde again?" Callen couldn't help but add.

"Not this time," Deeks replied seriously, scratching his head. "I have a reminder on my phone for that."

Sam gave Kensi an incredulous look. She could only shake her head in mock disgust in reply.

"Of course, you do," Callen muttered, flicking through his paperwork.

"Let's see," said Sam, settling back in his own chair. "None of us are injured."

"Or in hospital," added Callen, his partner gave him a look of his own. "What? It's technically different from being injured!"

Deciding to not get dragged into that debate again, Sam continued, "All our aliases are secure."

"We're being more trusted by Washington," Kensi added.

"Hetty and Granger aren't plotting anything," Callen said.

"And we survived that trust exercise," Sam finished.

"Barely," muttered Kensi, flexing her fists at the memory.

Deeks looked across at Hetty's office, the sinking feeling suddenly getting worse.

"You might want to revise that statement about Hetty and Granger," Deeks told Callen, not taking his eyes off the pair.

Almost as one his team turned to see what he was looking at.

"Real subtle, guys," Deeks said, his heart not properly into the mocking.

"She'd know no matter how sneaky we went about it," Kensi said as an excuse.

Deeks definitely wasn't overreacting about this he thought. Hetty and Granger had their heads bent over Hetty's desk with a piece of, what must be important, paper between them. It looked very official though he couldn't see what the header was from here.

"That is never good," Sam voiced what they were all thinking.

"No, it is not," Callen agreed, eyes narrowing at the pair.

"Told you it was going too good," Deeks couldn't help but point out.

Finally having enough of all of them, Kensi slammed her hands on her desk making them jump, "Everything is _fine. Nothing _is going to happen and you need to calm down," she hissed, trying to push down the vague feeling of anxiety that were creeping up in her.

"Shh," Deeks told her, flapping his hands. "They're finishing up."

Like they'd practiced it, the team all looked down at their desks and made themselves look busy. Callen grabbed his papers as Kensi half-heartedly pushed through her own mass of papers. None of their eyes looked away from Hetty's desk.

Granger and Hetty broke their huddle, Granger giving him an odd look before disappearing … somewhere. Hetty approached his desk. Why was it always _his _desk?

"Uh oh," Callen said again, looking far more amused but also slightly worried.

"What you do this time?" asked Sam, sounding amused.

Kensi just gave him an exasperated look, not wanting them to encourage him.

"I haven't done anything!" he protested just as she stood in front of him, her tiny form producing a long ominous shadow.

"I am aware," Hetty said, looking far too pleased with herself. Deeks had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "But you do need to do something."

And here was that bad thing.


	3. The Award

"I _told _you that I had a feeling," came Deeks' muffled voice from his desk. "See? Something bad _did _happen."

He had buried his head in his arms as soon as Hetty had left, leaving a bomb shell in her wake. His team exchanged amused looks over his head, he could tell.

"This is _not _funny," he mumbled.

They could hear the pout.

Rolling his eyes at the younger man but not hiding his fond smile, Sam exchanged a look with his own partner.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," he began in a light tone. "But isn't receiving an award a _good_ thing?"

"One for excellent service, too," Callen added.

Kensi had her arms around her partner in a comforting manner but could hide her smirk either.

"Deeks, this is a _good _thing," she said soothingly.

"It's _embarrassing_," he moaned, then suddenly straightened up looking suspicious. "Or it's a prank."

"How can an award about you having the highest positive case closing rate be a prank?" Callen asked interestedly.

Sam decided to stop that train of thought in its tracks, "It's not a prank," he said firmly. "Hetty gave you the information."

"But- "

"Do you think LAPD can fool Hetty?" Sam demanded.

"Noooo…"

"Do you think Hetty would joke around with something like this?"

"Well…"

"No, babe," Kensi said in a firm tone. "Not about something like this. She knows how important this is to you."

"Congratulations, Detective," Granger said, popping out of _somewhere_ with only a slightly sour look on his face.

If it was anyone else Deeks would honestly think that the man was proud of him but it _was _Granger so who knew how he felt. The man's face was carved in stone. The man in question actually made smile-like movement with his face and nodded at him before walking off.

They all gaped after him.

"What the-?" spluttered Callen.

Deeks would have laughed at his face if he wasn't so shell-shocked.

"I really have the best solve rate?" he asked out loud in wonderment.

Kensi exchanged a pointed look with Sam and Callen before she hugged him.

"Of course, you do," she said proudly, pressing a kiss to his stubbly cheek.

Knowing this wasn't the time for jokes or good-natured teasing, Sam slapped him on the back and told him, "You're the best undercover guy they have."

Deeks gave him a grateful smile, that meant a lot to him

"One of," he absentmindedly corrected.

"The best," Callen said forcibly, staring intently at their Detective until he nodded slowly in acceptance.

He had learned over the years that none of them tolerated him talking down about himself. Oh, they teased him relentlessly about his bragging and sometimes but a stop to it but heaven forbid he get a bit critical wit himself. Deeks completely ignored the fact that it was because he went from critical to self-deprecating in the blink of eye.

"I'll have to go pick it up before we get blown up _again_," he said happily, finally letting a bit of pride seep through him.

It _was _nice to be recognised, though Deeks still didn't believe that he was the best. That thought as ridiculous, especially since ninety-eight percent of his time was spent here with NCIS. He didn't get on with a lot of LAPD but they weren't _morons._

"We'll al be there cheering for you," Callen said blandly.

Deeks gave him a sharp look, "Ha ha, very funny."

Callen raised an eyebrow. "I'm being serious."

Deeks' face fell, oh no.

"No, you're not," Deeks said stubbornly. "None of you are coming," he said to them all.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kensi interrupted.

"I am going to traipse down there and simply grab it off Bates and come back here," he continued loudly, deliberately drowning out Kensi. "No mess, no fuss. I'll even put it on my desk."

"Traipse?" Callen repeated questioningly.

"Not going to happen," said Sam.

"Now who's being ridiculous," Deeks snarked at them.

"We want to show our support," Kensi pointed out.

"Yeah, because _that _will go down _so _well at the precinct."

"Even better reason to do it," Kensi said with that stubborn glint in her eye.

Deeks eyed her warily, "I don't think NCIS and LAPD need another incident so soon after the current events."

He smiled happily as that got a snort from everyone. Maybe that would distract them from-

"We're going," Sam said firmly, shuffling through his papers to figure out what needed his attention next.

Obviously, this whole conversation was done for him. Too bad Deeks was _not _going to let this happen. Nope. Honestly, what was Hetty _thinking_? Telling him at his own desk, sheesh.

"With bells on!" Callen added with a smirk.

"Did someone say bells?" came Eric's voice from the top of the stairs.

Reluctantly, Deeks turned to look at their tech operator and immediately regretted it. Kensi was sniggering. Eric was wearing a party hat and was carrying what suspiciously looked like a fistful of streamers in one hand and some weird jangly thing in the other. Nell was next to him, decked out similarly.

Both had big grins stretched across their faces.

"I should have paid attention to that feeling," Deeks muttered, pouting.


	4. The Celebration

"No, no, _NO_," Deeks said as firmly as he could. "You are _not coming and _especially not dressed like _that._"

"It's just a party hat," said Nell with pursed lips.

"Exactly."

"They're made for _celebrating," _Eric explained.

Deeks gave him a withering look.

"I guess noise makers are out of the question then?" Nell ask semi-seriously, shaking the bag she had been holding in the crook of her elbow.

Kensi's eyes lit up in a gleeful manner.

"They're perfect," she announced, darting around Deeks to get to the stairs.

Or tried to would be a better way to put it as he grabbed her and pulled her away.

"No," he said firmly, not unlike how he would speak to Monty.

He winced. That was not a good idea. And, he quickly glanced at Kensi then at Callen and Sam, no one else thought so either. Kensi recognised the tone he used as her eyes narrowed dangerously. He gulped. Loudly, if Sam and Callen's sniggers were anything to go by.

In a weak attempt to distract her he called up to the Dynamic Duo, "Where did you get noisemakers?"

"Uh," said Eric intelligently, exchanging a guilty look with Nell.

"Would you believe that we had them on hand?" she asked cautiously.

"But why?" asked Callen, looking somewhat stunned.

"Um," was Eric's explanation. Nell elbowed him sharply. "Who _doesn't _have noise makers on hand," the blond tried.

"No one," said Sam flatly.

"Does Hetty know about them?" Kensi asked, finally getting drawn into the discussion after sending a final vicious glare at Deeks that promised pain and misery later.

The duo shrugged.

"Does it matter?" asked Nel.

"I bet they'll get confiscated," said Sam.

"Not if they disappear first," Deeks promised, eyeing the bag that contained the infernal things with disgust. "Did you guys raid a party store?"

There were the two identical guilty looks again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Maybe…"

"What ese did you get?" Callen asked curiously despite himself.

"The hats came with whistles but Hetty actually confiscated those," Eric said with a pout.

"Thank God," Deeks interjected.

"Can I have a hat?" Callen asked.

Eric and Nell exchanged stunned looks before shrugging their shoulders in acceptance.

"Sure," said Nell, rummaging in the bag. "We got enough for everyone."

"Even Granger and Hetty?" Kensi asked slyly as Nell used the elastic on the party hand to ping them over to their respective wearers.

Kensi caught a particularly garish yellow and blue one. Hm, the blue matched a certain someone's eyes. Looks like this was well thought out…

Sam carefully stretched the thin elastic around his head and perched his hat on top of his head. Kensi bit her lip to hide a grin. The tiny pink and purple striped hat looked ridiculous. Callen was absentmindedly spinning his green and blue one between is fingers with a strange look on his face. With a pang, Kensi wondered how often he got to ear one of these when growing up or if he did at all.

"Suits you," she quipped as he put his on.

She got a roguish grin in return.

"You are all _completely_ ridiculous!" exclaimed Deeks, waving his arms above his head in exasperation.

"Rich coming from you," taunted Sam.

"Need I remind you that I a not the one wearing a child's party hat."

"We're showing you our support," said Callen with a mock pout.

Deeks rolled his eyes, "And I appreciate it guys but this is all really unnecessary."

"I quite disagree, Mr Deeks," said Hetty, suddenly appearing.

Thankfully, it wasn't just Deeks that jumped this time. It was getting a bit embarrassing how much he still did that.

"Come _on, _Hetty. Surely even you ca-" his protest dies in his throat as he saw his 'boss' properly.

Hetty was giving him a curious stare, head tilted to one side with a, a party hat on top? What? Deeks didn't know whether to be freaked out or touched. Could he be both?

"Even I can what, Mr Deeks?" she asked holding her hand out for Nell's bag and rummaging through it.

"Nothing," he muttered, a blush rising on him face.

"Hm," was all Hetty said as she held a noisemaker aloft, giving it a careful shake. She frowned at it.

"You need to blow on it," Eric explained, reaching for it.

Hetty held it out of rich and gave him a look.

"I am aware of how to operate these," she informed him.

Deeks honestly felt like he had entered another dimension. Sam wearing a party hat and Hetty playing with noisemakers? Yep, definitely not in the right universe. There was a glitch in the matrix somewhere. That would even explain the award? Deeks cast a suspicious glance around the office. Only one way to test this theory.

"Is Granger wearing a hat?" he asked with a serious look.

"What am I wearing?" the man asked, suddenly appearing yet again.

This time Deeks was not reluctant to confirm that he had shrieked, he would deny the little-girl aspect to it though.

_Their Assistant Director was wearing a party hat._

To be fair, it was the plainest of the lot, being white with blue polka dots. But, still! He was wearing one. Deeks actually felt lightheaded. He must have gone pale or something because everyone was now looking at him worriedly.

"I guess the confetti bomb is out of the question," he heard Eric ask Nell.


	5. The Precinct Interlude

You've got to be kidding me," came McHughes voice from his desk.

"What eating you?" Asked Cooper, not even looking up from his own.

"Have you _seen _the latest email?" the belligerent man demanded, not explaining anything.

Sighing heavily, Cooper dragged his head up from his paperwork. He really had to get this done _today _or Bates would have his head but it really was better to humour McHughes, especially when he was in a mood like he had been since the _excitement _of a few days ago. Honestly, the whole thing was McHughes fault anyway, everyone else had more reason to be grumpier than him.

"You mean the one on whoever is leaving their sushi in the fridge please stop," he asked lazily.

That got him a glare. Hm, he needed to work on that. It wasn't particularly impressive.

"Do you really think I'd be talking about sushi?"

Cooper shrugged his shoulder, people got oddly worked up about sushi. And the precinct's fridge. So leftover sushi _in _said fridge was definitely going to be a hot topic.

McHughes just sighed angrily, he was loud enough to attract the attention of Jorsten. Fantastic.

"Read the one from Bates," McHughes said through gritted teeth, cheeks flushing in anger.

A sure sign of high blood pressure. He should really get that checked out.

"Oh," piped up Jorsten, looking far too eager. "You mean this achievements award thing?"

The slightly younger officer only got a grumble in response. Cooper's eyebrows rose.

"They're actually doing that?" he asked curiously, clicking into his email.

HR had been complaining that they don't do enough "celebrating of accomplishments" which could "foster a happier and more forward thinking" work environment. Looks like Bates had actually taken them somewhat seriously. Odd. The man had rolled his eyes almost constantly throughout that whole meeting. Cooper had been worried that they would roll out of his head and into the street.

"Yeah," said Jorsten happily as he double clicked to open the email and resisted the urge to bang the side of his computer.

Damn thing was running slow again. He'd have to get IT down again and probably be scolded for his cache of cookies or other such nonsense _again_.

"You won one, didn't you," Cooper guessed astutely.

Jorsten practically beamed. "Yep," he replied happily. "Most up to date with paperwork."

Must resist the urge to snort. The man was so _happy _about it. Instead he turned back to McHughes who had been sighing impatiently as he waited for a reaction from this email.

"You didn't, did you?" Cooper asked cautiously.

McHughes jerked his head oddly but decidedly negatively.

"I don't know and don't care," he said petulantly. "Just look at the third award down."

Cooper scanned down the screen past the first two awards ('Happiest Worker' and Jorsten's 'Paper Work Accomplisher') to see the third. 'Highest Conviction Rate' it said in bold type with, unsurprisingly, Detective Martin Deeks just under it along with, Cooper whistled appreciatively, the number of convictions the man had managed. _That_ was a big number.

"See?" McHughes whined.

Cooper winced, he _hated _whining. If you were whining you weren't trying to solve your problem. And if you weren't problem solving, you were wasting time and Cooper _hated _time wasters and McHughes was a big one.

"I see," Cooper said calmly, scanning down the rest of the list. "I forgot that Deeks' had a first name," he added as an afterthought.

There was the usual type of awards; Longest Service, Most Promising Trainee, alongside some dafter ones. Cooper was quite happy to see that he had received the 'Least Likely to Put Up with Nonsense'. Honestly, the whole thing sounded like a bad yearbook.

"Isn't it awful," McHughes moaned pathetically.

Jorsten even had the gall to make sympathetic noises!

Cooper folded his arms and gave the two annoying men a look. They were good workers but man, their personalities could use a little work. They couldn't seem to see outside of their own nice neat boxes.

"And?" Cooper demanded of them.

He noticed that Bates had just left his office, hopefully none of them would make a scene. The Lieutenant still wasn't best pleased with anyone involved in those daft trust exercises.

Jorsten shifted a bit, looking uncomfortable.

"That number obviously a lie," McHughes spat out. "Those tech people with the feds must have hacked it or something.

Was he jealous or did he really dislike Deeks so much that he didn't see what happened under his very nose? Cooper repeated that last part out loud, with more inappropriate language added. It only got him a glare in return.

Ah, a mixture of both then. Great, that had attracted Bates attention. Cooper idly wondered if he'd resort to Hetty's technique of assigning lines…

"Deeks has worked tirelessly for each and every one of those convictions," came the soft but deadly tone of Bates.

Cooper was extremely satisfied at the height they jumped out of their seats. Maybe there should be an award for that too.

"But that number!" Jorsten protested, looking a bit guilty over the matter.

"Is true and probably below the true number," Bates said firmly.

"Hmpf," was all he got in reply from McHughes, who now just looked like he was being stubborn.

Everyone knew how hard Deeks worked for justice. Hell, he was the definition of what an LAPD Detective should be.

Bates' eyes narrowed.

"You will not cause a scene with Deeks about this," he ordered. "And you will clap and congratulate him with everyone else tomorrow."

Giving them all one last glare he spun around and returned to his office.

Jorsten and McHughes exchanged mutinous looks.

"Idiots."


	6. The Attempt

Deeks bounced nervously on the balls of his feet as he waited for whoever was in Bates' office to finish up. From the perfectly coifed brown hair with a stubborn sticky-up bit it looked like it was Jennings, probably trying to make excuses for unidentifiable stains on his paperwork _again. _Honestly, the man was a bigger slob than Kensi impressively.

He looked anxiously down the corridor at the door that lead to the main office. He had reluctantly left his team out there to wait and now he was thinking that it wasn't such a good idea. He should have at least brought Kensi down here with him, what happens if McHughes appears or, God forbid, Whiting decides to leave her office? Deeks didn't think Hetty would appreciate a second incident involving LAPD so close to the first.

"We'll be fine," Kensi had said when he'd voiced his concerns about them coming in when there was no active case.

"We can behave," Callen added with a totally unconvincing look.

It didn't help that Sam and snorted disbelievingly at that announcement.

Deeks had pointed out that they didn't have to come with him, he was a big boy and _technically _this was his official place of employment. He had managed to enter and exit by himself for all these years.

In hindsight, the sarcastic explanation had probably made them more stubborn. They knew him too well, knowing that the more sarcastic he got the more defensive he was being. Look, he wasn't _afraid_ to go to the precinct alone. Anxious and apprehensive, sure, but who wouldn't be with _Whiting _in here? They still didn't need to come down. He just didn't want to come across as weak in front of them. Deeks _knew _his whole demeanour changed when he was here, even if it was barely noticeable– his team would pick up on it.

They had completely brushed off or ignored his concerns so he made Kensi promise not to resort to physical violence under any circumstances (lock up was _right there _after all) and had resigned himself to his little entourage.

Thankfully, Eric and Nell had no wish to come down to the precinct before the actual ceremony. Deeks suspected it was solely because they were planning something for it but he didn't want t think about that. He had heard the comment about the confetti cannon.

Jennings finally left (looking incredibly sheepish) and Deeks was beckoned in by Bates.

"You should hand him over to Hetty for a day," commented Deeks with a grin. "Would shape him up."

"I like my Detectives untraumatized," Bates replied with a smirk.

Fair enough. He didn't think anyone would survive long after handing in anything less than pristine paperwork to Hetty. Crumpled she accepted _sometimes_ especially from Kensi when her stress levels were high but never stained. Heck, _he_ still shuddered from the memory of the look she gave Sam when he got a papercut from his reports.

Deeks put on a hurt look, "What about me?"

That didn't get him the grin he was expecting, just an unreadable look. Huh. He filed that away for future reference. Unreadable looks didn't usually bode well for him.

"What do you want, Deeks?" Bates asked tiredly. "I was expecting you tomorrow."

Hm, something wasn't going Bates' way today. Hopefully it was nothing he had to get involved in. He'd had enough drama from here to last him a lifetime thank you very much.

"I was nearby and just thought I'd pick up whatever the reward thing was," he fibbed easily.

Bates was not so easily fooled.

"You guys busy tomorrow or something?" he queried in a manner that implied he wouldn't believe a word Deeks would say.

Ah, slight dilemma. Did he lie about having some sort of top-secret case and risk Bates checking with Hetty (who he seemed to be far too comfortable with these days - well as comfortable as a typical person could be around her) or just roll with the excuse of being here now.

The Lieutenant just gave him a knowing look. Deeks decided to go the route that didn't involve an annoyed Hetty.

"Thought not," he said, turning on his computer screen. "You'll be here tomorrow, _on time_, for the proper ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Deeks spluttered. "What's this, the Oscars? Is there going to be a red carpet?"

Ignoring him, Bates continued, "There'll be food and everything."

"Resorting to bribery?" Deeks mocked.

"Yes," Bates replied unashamedly.

Deeks couldn't help but snort at that, nothing ensured an LAPD officer's presence like free food.

"Are you going to get all sappy?" he teased, deflecting his discomfort as usual.

"You'll have to come and see," replied Bates, not rising to the bait.

Well, that was no fun.

Deeks was about to say something about trophies and getting tissues when there was a loud 'CRASH' from the main floor followed by a lot of angry noises.

Surprisingly agile for a man of his age (Deeks would have to mock him for it later), Bates jumped from his seat like he'd been fired from a gun as Deeks thundered down the corridor instinctively. Unexpected noises from within the precinct never boded well.

He didn't know what Bates thought was happening but Deeks was _very _familiar with those particular angry noises, both the masculine and the feminine. He could swear that there were some growls mixed in with the accusatory shouting.

He _knew _it was a bad idea to leave the team alone back there.


	7. The Issue

Kensi resisted the urge to snarl at that idiot from Deeks' arms. Unfortunately, he had burst through the door (rather dramatically - she'd have to tease him about that later) _just_ in time to seize her around the waist and yank her away mid-jump from McHughes. Urgh, the man would have deserved her attack. There were multiple witnesses to prove it.

Squirming against her partner, she tried to free herself from his arms. Knowing her, Deeks had her up close against his body so she couldn't use her arms to get any momentum. She growled lowly. He _knew_ she despised this hold. Didn't make him loosen up though. Kill joy. Though there were _some_ positives about this. She was completely enveloped in the smell of sea, his soap and a faint underlying of sweat. Mmm.

Kensi shook her head. No. The delicious smell of her fiancé was not going to sooth her. She didn't want to be soothed. She wanted to be angry. Or a little bit pissed off. Whatever got the job done.

"Let me go," she hissed, renewing her struggles.

That only got Deeks' arms tightening around her further.

"Yeah, not happening," he commented, turning her away slightly from the idiotic LAPD officer in front of them. "Remember Hetty said no maiming."

She tried to hook her legs around his left one but he was standing firm.

"That was for that stupid trust exercise," Kensi growled, sending a sharp glare at McHughes who flinched satisfyingly.

Realising that Deeks wasn't going to move or put her down any time soon, Kensi took the opportunity to take stock of the current situation.

Three officers (including Jorsten) were cowering from Sam's impressive looming stance. Her larger teammate looked remarkably like an angry bear, which was what he had basically been acting like when he was telling Jorsten off for the rude comment he made about "Deeks' bodyguards" a few minutes earlier. Sam had managed to restrain himself to only scolding them and explaining the finer points of teamwork and the idea of "never leave a man behind". They hadn't seemed to appreciate it all that much.

Callen was doing his usual creepy icy stare thing that got hardened terrorists and serial killers to break. He was annoyed and amused all at once. A bit scary if she thought about it.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Bates demanded, face red due to either anger or breathlessness. Kensi couldn't really tell.

"That crazy chick of Deeks' just tried to _attack_ me," McHughes accused quickly.

Oh, he didn't _know _the meaning of the word attack. Not by her anyway. Kensi swung herself and Deeks around so forcefully that she managed to unbalance them. Didn't make him let her go even though they crashed into an empty desk. They picked themselves up, Deeks surreptitiously angling himself beside her so he was slightly in front and cautiously released her. She jabbed him lightly in the ribs to show her ire at him but he just smirked at her. Damn him.

Kensi glared at McHughes even more fiercely.

"She did!" He insisted, sounding like a tattling toddler.

"Because of what you said, " Callen defended protectively, standing up.

"Surely you wouldn't expect anything else?" Sam added, shifting backwards so he stood in a protective stance just left of her and Deeks.

Bates inhaled sharply and glared at them all. Kensi was unimpressed but the LAPD lot looked uncomfortable.

"You lot, sit down," he barked at the two unidentified LAPD Detectives, they slunk back to their desks. "McHughes, my office."

"You've got to be kidding me," he complained, voice rising to a whine.

"My Office," Bates repeated and turned towards her and Deeks. He eyed Sam warily.

Deeks held his hands up, palms forward, "We're going, we're going."

He tugged at Sam as he tried to urge her forwards. She heard Bate sigh again. It wasn't an angry one, it actually sounded kind of sad.

"Just, don't return until tomorrow."

Deeks raised an eyebrow and asked semi seriously, "You could just give it to me now and avoid all this-" he waved his hands and her and the boys, she shoved him indignantly but that only gave him the excuse to grab her hands again.

Bates gave him an exasperated look.

"Tomorrow," he repeated in a tone of finality.

Deeks' should slumped as Sam patted his shoulders in mock sympathy as he turned to the door, tugging her along. Kensi allowed it because it meant she could pull a face at those who were staring.

"Kensi!" Deeks scolded exasperatedly

Callen and Sam snickered from behind her. She pouted. She wasn't allowed to do _anything_ fun anymore.

"No!" Deeks voice came again, this time with an undertone of disbelief.

Kensi quickly schooled her features. _She_ hadn't been thinking of quick revenge ideas that were possibly immoral and or Hetty unapproved. Nope. Not her.

That made Callen and Sam burst out into proper laughter as they reached the doors. All the LAPD staff they encountered just looked terrified.

Hm, it was something she supposed.


	8. The Dragon and The Donkey

"What on earth was that all about," Deeks demanded of her as they entered the mission, breaking the silence between the two of them since the precinct. She had been sulking and Deeks didn't want to start something in the car. Sam would probably dump them off at the side of the road and leave them there with Callen laughing as the car drove off.

Kensi let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. That was a confused tone not an angry one. He wasn't mad at her. Normally attempting to maul colleagues would do that.

"You stopped me from attacking McHughes," she replied simply.

Deeks made an exasperated noise. Sam and Callen snickered making her glare at them. They were not helping.

"I know _that_, " Deeks said. "I was there for that. _Why_ did you try to attack him?"

Eurgh. She didn't want to answer that. She didn't know how to answer that without coming across as overprotective or over emotional or just plain childish. So, she didn't answer.

"Kens," he pleaded softly.

"You just take it," she muttered into his chest.

It was so _frustrating_ watching them all take hits at him with him doing _nothing_. He didn't deserve any of it. They didn't deserve him. Jealous idiots.

"Because doing something accomplishes nothing," he pointed out, then he added bitterly, "I know that well enough."

Kensi made a noise of frustration. Damn the LAPD and their prejudices. This will _not_ bring her to tears. It _won't_. Deeks hugged her close. This wasn't how it was supposed be. He shouldn't be comforting her; she should be comforting him. This should be getting under his skin. Why didn't this bother him?

"This isn't a battle you have to fight for me," he told her gently.

Kensi sniffed angrily, her eyes would _not_ water, "Yes, I do," she insisted thickly. "You're just taking the punches. You're better than that."

Deeks tugged her close and chuckled.

"My hero. You going to ride in on horse and kick their asses for me?"

"Always."

Damn right she was. Though maybe replace kicking with stabbing.

Deeks kissed the top of her head. She could feel his smile.

"My princess in shining armour," he said fondly.

She poked him in the chest, "And don't you forget it."

"Does that make you the damsel in distress?" Callen teased, obviously reaching his limit of touching moments.

Kensi huffed at that but could stop a giggle at the thought of Deeks in a puffy dress and crown. Now there was something she wouldn't mind seeing.

"Nah, you've got it all wrong," Deeks retorted easily. "Kensalina here is still the princess making _me_ the prince."

"Knight" Kensi corrected.

Deeks looked down at her, eyebrows raised.

"The knight usually rescues the princess," she elaborated.

Hmm, Deeks in a suit of armour a day a sword. Now _that_ was something she could get behind. She noticed Callen smirking at her so she smoothed her face quickly and straightened up. Dammit, she forgot that he knew she had a thing for role play.

"Pretty sure that it's the prince unless you're talking about Shrek or something," Deeks argued.

"That means you'd be Donkey," Sam pointed out with a wide grin.

"That means I get the hot fire breathing dragon as a girlfriend," Deeks returned easily with a grin of his own and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you calling me a dragon?" Kensi demanded mock angrily.

She felt him gulp against her.

"Yep," Callen replied, popping the 'p'.

"Not helping," muttered Deeks and she hid a grin. "Don't you think we'd make cute dragon-donkey babies?" He pleaded.

She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Realising that he _may_ have gone too far, he tried to backpedal.

"Mutant babies," Sam said with a snort. "Sounds about right."

"That would make you Shrek," Callen taunted. "Maybe we should tell Kamran for her next birthday."

Sam shot his partner a glare.

"That would make _you_ Puss-in-Boots," he retorted.

Callen just looked smug.

"Manipulative and charming. Sounds about right."

"Perish the thought Mr Hanna," Hetty interjected. "Mr Callen is not nearly as well dressed."

"He needs the hat," Deeks added, giving Kensi an anxious look still thinking she was mad at him.

"And the boots," said Kensi, smiling broadly.

"What would that make the Wonder Twins?" Callen asked quickly, noticing that Hetty was probably seriously contemplating the hat.

"The gingerbread man or the pigs?" Sam thought aloud.

"Really? I was more thinking the wolf or the mice..."

Kensi sidled up to Deeks and smiled softly at him.

"I wouldn't mind having weird mutant babies with you," she assured him, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

He beamed at her and tucked her into his side as they watched Sam and Callen bicker about characterisations.

"No way in hell am I wearing a hat," Callen insisted.

Tomorrow will be alright.


	9. The Journey

Deeks was sulking. Sulking _hard_. No one was taking him seriously.

Callen gave him an amused look via the rear-view mirror. He had been _forcibly_ bundled into the back of Sam's car as soon as he and Kensi had arrived this morning. They had planned it perfectly, not without a little help from his traitorous fiancée. He would almost be impressed by their efficiency if, you know, it didn't involve him being carried into a car.

There better not be any video evidence of this.

"Are you really sulking that we don't have a case?"

"No," he grumbled unconvincingly.

Kensi patted his arm sympathetically. He didn't want to look at her and see the humour in her mismatched eyes but he did grab her fingers that had trailed down his arm. Deeks huffed again but did feel slightly comforted. Even if she _didn't_ help him. Traitor.

"Oh, he's sulking," confirmed Sam, doing his own check in the mirror.

Deeks was _so _glad he was providing their entertainment this morning.

"I'm pretty sure this violates my human rights," he complained.

"You're human?" Callen said goadingly.

"It would be a violation if we used restraints," Sam corrected, not even looking back.

"I'm pretty sure being held against my will with or without restraints is a human rights issue," Deeks insisted. "I should contact Emsley. Also, you don't count you two _bodily lifting me _a form of restraint?"

"You could have fought back," Sam said mildly, checking his wing mirrors before turning.

Deeks snorted. "Yeah, because that would have worked in my favour," he muttered, leaning his head against the window.

"I don't think Bates would appreciate you turning up all bruised," Callen commented.

"See! I was restrained," he muttered into Kensi's hair.

He could feel her smirk and roll her eyes against his chest.

A thought suddenly came to him. Deeks straightened up abruptly, getting an indignant yelp from his partner. He looked out the back window and frowned.

"Where's Eric and Nell?" he queried. "Are they on a case? Are you hiding a case so you can drag to this?"

"We said there wasn't any case," said Sam.

"And they were busy this morning, they needed a bit of time to tie up loose ends," explained Kensi

"They'll catch us up," added Callen.

His eyes narrowed, zoning in on his girlfriend. That was not the whole story, they were hiding something. A feeling of dread curled around his stomach. Again.

"They aren't adding confetti explosives to precinct, are they?" he asked, feeling _slightly _panicked.

Explosive sounding device never went down well in a precinct. He could see the headlines now 'Massive Shootout Due To Confetti Chaos'.

"No," all three of them replied, a little too quickly.

He eyed them suspiciously, they weren't _lying_ but he suspected that wasn't the whole story. He wasn't going to get out of this thing confetti free. Call it a gut feeling. The dread squeezed his stomach.

The travelled slowly along the roads in silence for a few minutes, interrupted by the odd car horn going off (curse LA traffic). Scenery blurred past, not that Deeks was really paying attention. He'd never admit it, but he was anxious. Nervous. Worried. All of the synonyms. The team had probably picked up on it, they were highly trained federal agents after all, but thankfully no one had brought it up. Not even Nate for which he was oddly thankful for but also a bit disappointed. Didn't the man thrive on this sort of mental conflict? The good doctor must be losing his touch. To be fair, Deeks had spent the last few days actively avoiding the man, even going as far as hiding in the burn room for twenty minutes when he was talking to Eric outside it.

His fingers flexed in Kensi's grip. She squeezed them reassuringly and leaning her head on his shoulder. Deeks let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"You'll be fine," she whispered soothingly, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

He took a deep breath of her hair. Mm, she smelt of lavender, sunshine and gunpowder. He never would have thought that the scent of her shampoo would compliment the smell of gunpowder that always hung around her (Kensi did like her guns) but it worked. It was just so _Kensi_. It soothed him. Maybe this would be okay after all.

It wasn't like it was going to involve much. Deeks had read that email in full (and reread it and printed it and read it again with added highlights). There was only something like twenty awards, surely it wouldn't take Bates that long to go through them? He couldn't waste police time after all. Heh. Maybe he could use that as an excuse.

Yeah, he'd just listen to the "ceremony", clap when told and grab his when his name was called and clap for some more people. Easy in, easy out. And who know? Maybe the meerkats would interrupt it with a case.

Deeks settled himself more comfortably in his seat and smiled for the first time since this morning (waking up with Kensi would always put a smile on his face no matter what the day would bring). He could _do _this.

"Got a speech planned?" asked Callen, interrupting the silence with a knowing grin.

Deeks just groaned. Bates had threatened that, hadn't he? He was going to be sick.


	10. The Stalling

Sam glared at his car. This was getting ridiculous.

"Deeks," he said warningly.

"Not coming out," the man in question said childishly.

Sam could almost hear the pout in his voice. He took a deep breath and resisted the urge to bark commands at their detective, it wouldn't get them anywhere except maybe a more pouting Deeks. Sam glanced at Kensi, hoping for some help from that quarter but she was giggling silently behind her hands. Sam glared at her.

"I don't think this is a particularly good idea either," she whispered, not wanting her partner to hear her.

"I heard that! See!" Deeks said, briefly popping his head out the back door to give them all a smug look before leaning back in.

G jumped forward to try and seize him by the shoulders but Deeks was too quick.

Both older men gave Kensi a look that was equal parts annoyed and exasperated. She just gave them a what-do-you-expect-me-to-do look complete with shoulder shrug.

"Don't you want to see him get his award?" Sam demanded.

"Of course, I do!" Kensi hissed. "That's not the bad idea," she said louder. "I meant that you dragging Deeks forcibly out of your car is a bad idea."

"Thank you!" Deeks shouted

"Still haven't ruled it out," Sam retorted warningly.

"Do you know how threatening that will look?" Kensi asked them with a raised eyebrow. "Someone will call the cops and," she looked around them pointedly, "it won't take them long to respond."

"You'd end up in a cell again," G added helpfully.

Sam turned to his partner with an incredulous look.

"Me? What about you? You're trying to drag him out as well."

G leaned lazily against the car and smirked.

"I don't look as threatening and let's be honest, you'd be the one doing the yanking," he explained.

Sam glared at his partner who just held both hands up in defence.

"I'm just saying that you're the only one who could actually drag him out successfully and you know how loudly Deeks can complain."

"Very," they heard the man add.

Sam turned his glare to the car. Would thumping the roof work?

"Trust me, you'd get someone dialling the police as quick as that," G said, snapping his fingers.

"Not helping," Sam hissed.

Kensi rolled her eyes at all of them and opened her mouth to make her own suggestion when Hetty came over from her huddle with Granger.

"Still no luck, gentlemen?" She asked.

"Aw, is Hetty here too?" Deeks whined, voice tinged with embarrassment.

"Of course, I am Mr Deeks," she replied. "As is Owen."

"As protective detail and possible alibi only," the man said blandly.

"You shouldn't have," Deeks said uncomfortably.

"Yet, here we are," Hetty said to the car before turning back to them. "Well?"

G shrugged and Sam shook his head. Kensi had her arms crossed and was giving Hetty a suspicious look. Granger actually looked amused by the whole situation.

Sighing at their incompetence Hetty approached the car and gave the body a sharp rap. Sam winced at the action. His _car_.

"Mr Deeks?"

He poked his head out again, wearing a sheepish smile, "Yes, Hetty?"

Their boss gave him an unreadable look and said sternly, "As much as I admire your stubbornness most days but today is not one of those days."

"But, " he started in a wheedling tone.

"Out. Now."

The wheedling turned into a whine, "Hettyyyyyy."

"_Now_."

There was silence for a few beats before they heard a "Fiiiiine," and the click of a seatbelt being undone.

Sam felt the urge to cheer that he vehemently squashed. He was not a wonder twin.

Deeks slipped out of Sam's car with a sullen look on his face.

"Happy?" He asked sardonically.

"Extremely," Hetty replied with no inflection as she brushed at the front of his shirt.

Sam noted that Deeks didn't try to push her away, wise man.

Satisfied that he at least looked presentable, Hetty poked him and said, "After you."

Deeks sighed mournfully, puppy dog eyes up full whack, and looked up and down the precinct with distaste. Sam didn't blame him. There couldn't be many happy memories in there.

Kensi had her worried look back on in full force. Sam thought it was a very good thing that he and G had bodily removed all her weapons (though he suspected she carried a knife that neither of them knew about). Sam rubbed his ears discreetly in remembrance of that, not discreetly enough if G's smirk was anything to go by. Not that it would matter, Kensi was basically a weapon herself. Thankfully Kensi saw nothing of this exchange as she was practically on top of Deeks in her effort to comfort him as she was also dragging him in.

Sam sighed heavily and followed them in. Personally, he didn't think it was a good idea either but it was extremely important that Deeks recognise what good he did. And Sam would suffer a hundred ceremonies for that.


	11. The Ceremony

"Brought a cheer squad?" McHughes immediately mocked as them team entered the precinct yet _again_.

Well, entered was a rather strong word. Entered implied that all the participants were a least _somewhat _willing to go into a building (no matter the motivation). Kensi was practically dragging Deeks in as Sam walked casually next to them, ready to 'hustle' the poor man along if he went to slow. Happily blocking his immediate escape route were an excited Eric and Nell bringing up the rear. Those two really needed to get out of Ops more.

Kensi ceased in her dragging as she took a pointed threatening step towards the Officer (who was evidentially missing a few brain cells if h was _still _taunting Kensi). Callen stepped forward to head off another leaping incident but thankfully he didn't have to.

"McHughes," Bates said warningly.

With a huff and a glare, McHughes spun away from them and stomped over to Jorsten's desk. Callen saw Deeks send Bates a grateful look and he eased their group over to one side. Away from the desks and in clear view of both front and back door Callen noted approvingly.

Hetty, Granger and Nate were already here. Callen didn't really want to know how, considering that he, Sam, Kensi and Deeks had left before them. He huffed slightly. He bet _Hetty _wouldn't put herself through clown traffic school for whatever traffic laws she broke today. Or maybe she teleported them. He couldn't imagine Granger or Nate fitting it Hetty's car.

"Now that we are all here," Bates announced loudly over the buzzing of voices which quickly silenced. "We can begin."

Callen could have sworn everyone perked up. Seriously? A half-assed HR thing that used fourth of July streamers and-were they birthday balloons? - balloons with attached streamers to celebrate mostly mediocracy was not something to be cheerful about. Maybe Hetty should have let Eric and Nell use their confetti cannons. Well, they were in place already. At least the commendations that went along the award went on file so there was _that_.

"Oh my God this is so cringey," Deeks muttered under his breath.

Callen resisted the urge to snort. He was under strict instructions _not _to give Deeks any reason to bail. He tended to obey instructions given by Hetty. Most of the time. That and she'd promised to let him off his currently due report.

He did agree with his younger colleague's statement though. These things tended to veer towards the awkward at the best of times but LAPD really took it beyond that. Callen snuck a look at Hetty, she was looking at the surroundings and shaking her head.

He could almost hear her tut, "No class whatsoever."

As if she could hear his thoughts, Hetty sent him a pointed look. He quickly jerked his head back to the presentations. See? He was paying attention. Good thing Deeks was next. Callen didn't think Sam or Kensi would last much longer. He was debating on whether they'd be thrown out because of Sam's intimidating looks or because Kensi started something. He was hoping they'd actually last the whole ceremony but he was a realist.

There was some quiet clapping as Jorsten shook Bates' hand for his award. It was something to do with paperwork, he thinks. Not really caring, Callen instinctively clapped with everyone else.

"And next, possibly our most important award," Bate called out, Deeks tensed next to him.

Bates drew the tense silence out, people were turning to look at Deeks, eager to see his reaction. But were they eager to see him get something he deserves or to see him get thoroughly embarrassed?

Kensi had her arms wrapped around Deeks' waist and Callen could hear her keep up a running, soothing commentary. Well, if you counting making disparaging remarks about Jorsten _soothing._ Honestly, the level of snark she could produce impressed him.

"The award for the Highest Conviction Rate that is _still _increasing," Bates said announcer style.

"Oh, just get it over with," Deeks pleaded, clenching his fist reflexively.

Their little crew had also tensed up. Callen could feel the tension running across his shoulders.

"Detective Martin Deeks," Bates finally announced.

Their crowd cheered loudly and Callen made sure to glare at the audience so no one booed. He didn't have to; they weren't the only one's cheering. Well, Eric and Nell were the only ones whooping… but most of the LAPD staff were clapping hard and cheering with them. Callen blinked. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

Neither was Deeks from the look of him. The man looked stunned and touched. Uh oh. Not wanting to participate in another _emotional _moment (Callen has had enough of those over the past few days thank you _very much)_ he decided to help him along as Bates looked jokingly around.

"You didn't do one of your vanishing tricks, Deeks?" the Lieutenant joked good-naturedly.

With a shove from Callen, Deeks made his way up to the front, only stopping for a brief kiss from Kensi which was met by a few wolf-whistles. It was ridiculous how happy people were but Callen couldn't really say anything as he was grinning from ear to ear for his friend. Deeks deserved this, he really did.

Giving Bates' hand a firm characteristic shake, Deeks took his certificate with a muttered "Thanks," as Bates clasped him around the shoulder and reeled off the details of his award. A blush dusted his cheeks as Bates mentioned a few of his memorable convictions, one including a drug dealer, an old lady and several balloons (oh, he'd have to get Deeks to explain that one later).

"Speech! Speech!" someone called.

It sounded suspiciously like Cooper.


	12. The Closing Words

Deeks cleared his throat nervously and looked out across the office floor.

So many faces he was familiar with, a lot of them wearing much different expressions to what he was used to. The number of smiles was definitely disconcerting. He glanced over to the far wall and couldn't help but smile properly.

Honestly, his team. His cheer squad. His friends. His _family_. Quite literally the only reason why he was here. His upper arms still ached a bit were Sam had grabbed him. The man either used none of his strength or all of it. There was no in between for Sam Hanna. Eric and Nell waved tiny flags at him with wide, silly grins. Where do they even _get _these things?

The office had gone silent. He'd never heard that before. Deeks resisted the urge to look over at McHughes. He didn't need that kind of negativity today.

Deeks scratched the back of his head and tried to shoot everyone a grin. It felt like it came across more like a grimace.

"Um," then his voice faltered. "Yeah."

A titter rippled across everyone. Kensi shot him an anxious look. He wanted to make her proud. That needed another deep breath.

"I just want to say thanks, to Bate and everyone for giving me this award," Deeks started then actually managed a proper grin. "I think that's what I'm supposed to say first."

It actually got a few laughs. His team were just rolling her eyes. He shifted his feet.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I don't know what exactly to say," he continued.

"There's a first," Bates muttered from his left.

"I should probably say how I managed this. How others can learn but _honestly_? I don't know," he admitted. "I don't know what I'm doing different because we all want the same thing here, right?"

There were more than a few head nods at that. Phew. Deeks caught site of a plaque of the shield. Yes, that was it.

"To protect and to serve," he read out, using the trick of looking at the clock on the far wall so it looked like he was looking at each person. "That's what we're here for, what we stand for. That's what's important. Protect our people and serve our city. I try to always keep that in mind. Always question myself if I'm living up to it."

He couldn't believe he was still holding their attention. It had to be a record for him.

"I'm not going to go on about what we should be in the community and 'higher goals', we hear enough of that from HR," that got him a shaken fist from Laurie, Deeks shot her a charming grin before getting serious again, "I will say this. Always do your best, push when necessary. Trust _yourself _because that's worth an awful lot more in the long run."

His team was giving him approving and proud looks. Hetty was giving him one of her intense looks. He let it fill him up.

"And I've learnt to lean on others by being true to yourself," he finished up, not wanting to drag it out any more. "That's it. Be true."

Deeks scratched the back of his head again, "And, uh thanks," he concluded, waving his certificate.

There was silence for a good thirty seconds before the entire room burnt into cheers. He nearly jumped back in shock. What the? Was that the sound of the noisemakers he'd taken of the Wonder Twins? He shook his head. They were cheering. For him?

Kensi didn't even wait for him to fully come over to them before she jumped on him. Honestly, hug was too big a word for the hold she had him in. Actually, hold was about right. He gasped for breath as his free arm made a pathetic attempt at returning some sort of a hug. Definitely based of a wrestling hold.

Callen gently prised her away to give him a clap on the back. Too bad it was _just _at the same time as Sam's so he actually stumbled forwards under the double onslaught. Deeks caught Callen's grin. They had _planned _that. Hmpf. He got hugs and handshakes from the Nell, Eric and Nate and congratulatory looks from Hetty. Granger still didn't look too impressed but the man came! That was worth something, right?

Hetty clicked her fingers and held her hand out. Oh, she wanted to see the award. It was still clenched in his fist. He smoothed it out, looking at it in awe, and then passed it over.

Sam was still puffed up like a proud peacock and even _Granger _looked suitably impressed as he read the details of the certificate over Hetty's head.

They couldn't say much to Deeks here, so many people were mouthing their congratulations and slapping his back. Deeks took it all in looking dazed, not knowing how to take in all in. These people actually _approved _of him?

It took a while but everyone finally settled down and Bates announced, "Now, I don't think we can top that but on with the ceremony."

Callen settled back against the wall and gave Deeks a final grin before schooling his features into something more neutral.

Deeks felt like he was floating on a cloud. This couldn't be real, could it?

"The next award is for 'The Most Welcoming'…"

Eric and Nell shuffled through the team and made their way to the front door exchanging odd looks with each other. That brought him back to earth with a bump.

How come _they _could skive the rest of the ceremony? Hetty _told _them that it would be rude to do and she didn't tolerate that sort of unsportsmanship behaviour from her people. Apparently, this was one of his 'Liaison' duties.

Deeks highly doubted that but who was he to argue with the great Hetty Lange? He highly suspected that he'd find out what the two of them were plotting very soon anyway and that it wouldn't be by choice either. He automatically clapped for Detective Milton's award.

Maybe being a Liaison was good for him after all.

**AN: Well guys, I'm going to wrap this up here but go and read the final part (seriously this time) of this series "Ours". First chapter already up.**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers, both signed in and anonymous. I appreciate each and every one of you. And a big thank you to /u/altarp2408 who inspired this entire fic.**


End file.
